martiallawfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead Ringers (episode)
Information "Dead Ringers" is the 3rd episode of Martial Law. It first aired on October 10, 1998. Summary "An undercover operation is set in motion to bust a deadly Internet gambling scam." --DVD description Synopsis The episode begins at an extreme fighting tournament, run by a woman named Gabriella Zane. People can pay to watch the fights on the internet, which allows her to make a profit. Louis is undercover as one of the fighters. He fights against a big man named Baptiste, also known as The Bloodhound. Sammo and Dana are present in the audience, in contact with Winship via their ear pieces. While Louis struggles against the giant Bloodhound, Dana investigates the office--the detectives suspect the fighters of using illegal performance-enhancing drugs. Louis delivers a knee to Bloodhound's chin, and the latter suddenly dies--having overdosed on the drug, which Gabriella's men gave him. However, Louis is worried that he killed the man himself in the fight. Later, the team goes back to the police station. Winship gives Pei Pei her badge and welcomes her to the unit. Pei Pei tells the gang that she goes by the name Grace Chen in America, as her father was a fan of the actress Grace Kelly. Louis and the others fill in Grace on their ongoing investigation about Gabriella Zane's operation. Unfortunately, Louis can no longer investigate undercover as a fighter--he was injured, so Gabriella's team fired him. Despite Winship's warning, Sammo volunteers to take over where Louis left off. Sammo goes to Gabriella's training area. One of her underlings, Packard, is watching two large men fight. Sammo asks to become one of the fighters. Packard is unimpressed, thinking Sammo is too fat. He calls on four younger men to remove Sammo, but Sammo defeats all of them. Packard agrees to consider him. Meanwhile, the detectives learn of a German scientist, Gunter Mueller. He has developed a drug that allows fighters to increase their strength, but might also kill them. He sells this to Gabriella. However, she forces him to take some of it himself. As Louis and Dana arrive in his laboratory, they see Mueller alone, obviously having taken the drug. He passes away in front of them. Louis and Dana arrive at Gabriella's ring with a search warrant. The fighters are surprised to learn that Louis is a detective. He and Dana ask Gabriella about Mueller, but she simply suggests that he must have committed suicide. On his way home at night, Louis is ambushed by Packard and some other men. They knock out Louis with a stun gun, and put him in a van to take him somewhere. Later, Sammo has been welcomed by Gabriella to be one of her fighters. He soon learns that he will be fighting alongside Louis, in a 2-on-2 match. They will be fighting the large men Sammo saw practicing earlier. Back at the station, Dana is worried because she cannot find or contact Louis. Grace shows her and Winship Gabriella's advertisement on the internet for the upcoming fight. They learn Gabriella's location due to her rental of a microwave truck to air the fight, and head over to stop it. Louis and Sammo are working together to survive their fight, inside an electrified cage. Finally, Winship, Dana and Grace arrive and dispatch the guards. Dana corners Gabriella, who was heading for her car right outside, and arrests her. Later, Louis and Sammo meet with the Bloodhound's wife and son. They tell them that they have arrested everyone involved in the Bloodhound's lethal overdose. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1